


Solitude

by amanounmei



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanounmei/pseuds/amanounmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This took 30 minutes. Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

The kiss was long and deep. Their tongues danced, twirling against each other in what seemed like a struggle for dominance. Hal gave in, letting his lover invade his mouth and let out a quiet moan. In the darkness of the room it was easy to forget everything else, forget the universe. It could wait a few more hours.

When their lips finally parted Hal looked into those beautiful, almost feline Korugarian eyes. He brushed his hand against that thin cheek as slender hands roamed his entire frame; they teased his neck, then his muscled chest, his toned abdomen. Jordan's body did not need much to give in to that pleasure; he longed for this man more than he would admit out loud, and the sheer idea of being so intimate with none other than Thaal Sinestro made his cock spring to full attention.

And they were just getting started.

The alien's mouth found the pilot's pale skin and kissed it, time after time, first over the neck and then just a bit lower. Hal smiled and pulled his head back. He wanted more; he wanted to feel that man close to him, no matter how, no matter where, he just wanted him to be there. He ran a hand over the short black hair, moaning quietly as the kisses increased in pressure.

Jordan was not exactly a patient man, and the teasing sensation made him groan in demand. The moment he uttered that sound the Korugarian moved lower, his tongue out to trail over the sweat and skin. He licked his way down over the pilot's chest, perhaps too smooth for Hal's own liking, and then further until he reached that throbbing erection. The tip was caressed gently at first, over and around, and then soft lips trailed along the hardened shaft to its base. Sinestro then licked back up, and without much warning he took as much as he could of the throbbing length into his mouth.

It turned out to be almost all of it. Hal never bothered bragging about his size, and never really considered himself huge, but that did not make what Thaal did any less impressive. Or any less pleasurable, in fact. The pilot felt the throat clench around him as it tried to fight the invasion, but the alien did not even as much as wince. He swallowed, time after time, massaging his lover's shaft in intense waves, and paired with how that made his tongue brush against it, Hal was sure he found heaven.

Sinestro pulled back quite suddenly, earning a disappointed groan. But instead of complaining about being denied an early orgasm, Jordan pulled his legs up and apart. He wanted more and there was no better way of showing his lover just what he wanted next. The Korugarian smiled at him and delivered one, rather gentle slap to the man's rear. And then, without further ado, he simply entered him.

The pilot heard himself cry out softly at that intrusion. The shaft was a perfect fit; well, of course it was. It stretched him just enough to tease all his nerves, it easily reached that most sensitive spot inside him, but at the same time it caused him no pain. It was largely thanks to the fact that they have been doing this same thing almost every night, just as soon as Hal got some time to himself. And he craved more and more, unable to be satisfied unless he could be with this one man, his mentor, his friend, his deepest desire.

Thaal gave him little time to ponder much of anything. Just as soon as he buried himself to the hilt in his lover, he started pulling back, and then just shoved himself back in again. Jordan groaned and whimpered with each and every thrust, the sensation almost too much for him to bear. Each time the hardness brushed against his prostate his own erection twitched happily, and electricity jolted through his entire frame. It felt so good, so divine, he wanted more, so much more...

He grit his teeth so hard they creaked. Not yet, too soon, concentrate, keep your focus...

Hal forced his eyes open and smiled at Sinestro, and earned a smile in reply. That beautiful, confident smile that sent a shiver down his spine. And when those alien eyes met his, the pilot pulled his lover to himself and claimed his lips once more, in a deep, passionate, demanding kiss. He needed that to concentrate, to focus on the man he loved and desired so much as the shaft inside him finally drove him over the edge. He groaned into that warm mouth, coming over himself in what seemed like an eternity far too short to last.

Their gazes met again and Jordan no longer bothered to hold the tears that glimmered in his eyes. He dismissed the construct and covered himself, not caring that he was dirty and would stain the sheets as well. He was alone again.


End file.
